Fearless
by RenegadeZabuzaMomochi
Summary: Her name is Chun-Li and she is fearless. Unfortunately, the world's strongest woman has a pretty boring and busy life with making VLOGs the only thing keeping her sane. Ibuki decides that maybe what she needs is an adventure. And what better way to get started when you break into Charlie Sheen's house!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Street Fighter or anything that has copyrights.

_**FEARLESS**_

_**Thunder Thighs**_

Wonder Woman. Super Cop. China's Little Champion. This is how everyone knew her. She left Interpol and decided to work as an operative for a newly established organization similar to Interpol. Its name? First Expeditionary Assault Regiment, also known as F.E.A.R. and it was founded by Ken Masters. Chun-Li became a captain in the regiment but lately she's been assigned to do solo work investigating unusual mishaps globally. Sure, it was great but she's been so swamped with her work that her personal life is pretty much diminished with her professional and her love life is close to nonexistent. Matter of fact, she can actually claim to be a virgin these days.

Chun-Li adjusted her camera as she prepared to make another VLOG. She started making online entries about her day but not her occupation due to OPSEC. She mostly ranted about people and the environment, and surprisingly, she has an enormous list of followers, including Zangief and Blanka. She was wearing a white Evanescence t-shirt and light blue shorts, and she had her hair tied into a ponytail. When she noticed she was recording, she began scanning through her comments from her previous entry- the one where she spoke about fitness.

"Hey, guys, MissyMulan here. So in my last video I spoke about maintaining physical health and how it affects your mental health, and I just wanted to thank you guys for the comments! While I am flattered by some of you boys out there complimenting my looks, please note that I don't allow sexual comments of any kind. I made this channel to promote physical, mental and emotional health and to share my day with you. Now some of you guys have questions and while I can't answer all of them, I'll do my best to keep you all entertained!

KarateMaster90 asks, 'MissyMulan, what was it like living with Shaolin masters?' Well, first of all, I did not live with them but I did train with them in martial arts. They're well disciplined and they're very humble with amazing hospitality. They also have very enlightening methods and they do help you achieve positive... I guess you can say, a more positive outlook. The people I trained with were also not biased but very, very strict.

Next question. ThunderRat says, 'MissyMulan, you are so effin' hot! Will you be my wife?' I am so flattered you asked me but while I am single, I am extremely busy with work so I don't have much of a social life. Haha! Um..."

Chun-Li laughs nervously and begins to read the next questions but most of them were completely inappropriate comments. Some of them included:

_-Are your boobs real?_  
_-You have a nice ass!_  
_-Nice legs!_  
_-We should hook up!_  
_-dayum gurl! u badd!_  
_-Hi, MissyMulan! So I have a problem. I stuck pizza crusts up my ass and now I can't get it removed. What should I do?_  
_-ay girl u eva had 2 guys b4?_

Before she ended up reading anymore, Chun-Li cleared her throat and skipped the questions and went on with her rant.

"So yeah. So today's subject is Valentine's Day! And I am forever alone!"

Over the next hour Chun-Li would talk about various things regarding Valentine's Day, including her first boyfriend, her first crush, the first person who rejected her and why she hated it so much. Then when she finished, she ended up editing the video, which she was really good at. Hanging out with Sakura had its perks because the girl was pretty tech savvy. By the time she was completely done and as she uploaded the video, Chun-Li got up and stretched. At this time, she decided it was time to take a nap.

_5 PM._

It was 1700 in her watch when she chose to go for a little walk. She was currently living in England and she was assigned to the country for two more months before she relocated. Chun-Li wore dark blue jogging pants and a black jacket. She brought her camera and her phone with her in case of an emergency or whenever she gets a call from her bosses. Three minutes into walking and she already received a message. When she opened it, she groaned. It was from Ibuki.

_1703 What's up, Jumbo Thighs?_

_1703 Shouldn't you be asleep, Buki?_

_1703 Omg, it's only 5 PM._

_1703 Well, you're a teenager._

_1703 Idc. Whacha doin?_

_1704 Going for a walk._

_1704 I saw your vid. You need to meet a guy._

_1704 You're one to talk!_

_1704 Stfu. _

_1705 :p_

_1705 Hey, how long are we staying in London?_

_1705 Just got word. It'll be two months left._

_1705 Thank God!_

_1705 Gtg, ttyl._

_1705 k. See you at home._

Chun-Li placed her phone on vibrate and she began recording as she walked. She and Ibuki shared a flat in London and while they aren't partners, Ibuki is temporarily assigned as Chun-Li's contact when the woman gets sent into the field. Ibuki spent most of her time observing Chun-Li somewhat as a protegee but most of the time she acts as her "handler" whenever Chun-Li was sent to solo missions.

"Nice legs, babe!" said a random citizen.

Chun-Li ignored him and continued to walk as she spoke in her native language. She decided to send a video home to her family and update them about her life. Most days, she should be dating or at least socializing but she discovered how reserved and isolated her personality was. It wasn't like the old days where she hung out with Ryu, Ken, Guile, Rose, Honda, Sakura and everyone else should could think of when she didn't hide her true colors. Back then, they spoke through their fists so much they could have leveled an entire city.

Her last boyfriend cheated on her six times with three different girls and it alarmed her. She was fortunately free of any STD and HIV but her ex ended up catching several diseases after they broke up. That was four years ago when she was still working at Interpol. She met one guy whom she thought had taken a genuine interest in her but it turns out she was only being used for sex. She was unlucky that time because he didn't bother giving her a decent explanation and he pretty much walked out on her without her knowing so. That day was when Chun-Li elected to not invest her emotions into someone romantically but at the same time, she kept everyone at an arm's length to protect herself. And who could blame her?

"But I'm doing fine, guys. I'll try to get back home as soon as possible. I miss you, everyone. Love you!" Chun-Li says, blowing a kiss to her camera before stopping the video.

"You look like you could use some coffee."

"Rose? What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd stop by. It's good to see you, Chun-Li!"

"It's great to see you! I thought you were in Italy?"

"I was but I decided to come see you. Ken told me that you were here."

"Did he tell you that I was a lonely hermit?"

"No, but he did say you're becoming swamped with work."

"You have no idea..."

"You decided to become a one woman army."

"I try," Chun-Li says, giving a weak smile.

"Come on, let's get some coffee."

_3 hours later, back at her_ apartment...

"I'm home!" Chun-Li called out but she got zero replies.

She began making her way to her room when she heard pop music playing. It was Go Away by 2NE1 and she found it odd because she figured Ibuki was into Justin Bieber. When she opened Ibuki's door, all she saw was a stoned-as-shit Ibuki eating potato chips while she was watching something on Animal Planet. Chun-Li walked over to Ibuki's computer and shut off the music to get Ibuki's attention but the little kunoichi had her eyes fixated on the TV.

"Scoot over," Chun-Li said, lying next to her friend.

"Welcome home, Thunder Thighs," Ibuki greeted.

"Thanks, freak."

"There's take-out in the fridge."

"I had coffee and dinner with Rose."

"Cool."

"Are you still baked?"

"A little. I'm just down-tripping right now."

"I can see that."

"You want to smoke?"

"No, I'm a pansy when I'm stoned."

"I know but it's better than when you're drunk. I mean, you kissed Zangief of all people."

"Hey, to be fair, I thought he looked like Eric Bana!"

"Eric Bana with a Russian accent."

"It's not like I opened my legs for him."

"Dude, check out this lizard. You can literally eat its shit."

"That is so yuck."

"Right?"

For a while, Chun-Li just watched whatever Ibuki was watching until she noticed she didn't hear her friend crunching on her chips anymore. When she turned to her friend, she was out cold. Chun-Li sighed and decided to enter a deep slumber. She had to wake up early the next day to do some errands before she had to clock in for work. The past two weeks have been going slow and she spent more time doing her blogs than actual work. She even managed to find one of her ex-flames liking her videos and he tried adding her on Facebook, which she immediately denied. That's how much free time the poor girl had! But within minutes, she fell asleep. That night, she had a dream she was being chased by a giant drumstick from KFC. How fucked up is that?

It was 6 AM when Chun-Li woke up. She groaned and was about to cover herself with the blanket but she felt weight holding it down. She turned to her side and realized she slept in Ibuki's room. Chun-Li got up to take a look outside and she saw snow falling. Sighing, she goes over to the kitchen to make herself some hot cocoa. Ibuki woke up thirty minutes after Chun-Li did and when the little ninja smelled the hot chocolate, she immediately went to make herself a cup. Chun-Li had been watching the news in the living room. It was showing a program about the harsh conditions in India with the news reporter who looked very identical to Chun-Li was interviewing Dhalsim.

"Even though Shadoloo was brought down, my people are still starving. We have the leftovers of the war and we are heavily paying for it," Dhalsim told the reporter.

"Thank you, Dhalsim. There you have it. The world is free of Shadoloo but not free of the damages they caused. This is Chun-Li Zang reporting to you live from GNT."

Chun-Li spat out her beverage when the news reporter identified herself and Ibuki's legs were sprayed.

"What the hell, Thunder Thighs!" Ibuki whined.

"What are the odds of that?" Chun-Li said rhetorically, completely ignoring Ibuki.

"Maybe you guys are related."

"Impossible. My family members are Xiang. We're not related to any Zangs."

"Zang, Xiang, Bang, who cares? You people look alike."

"You're one to talk!"

"Hey, at least I know who's related to me!"

"Whatever," Chun-Li said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, let's do something today."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should go on an adventure!"

"I'm too tired."

"You're always too tired!"

"I can't help it. Work drains me out."

"This is exactly why guys don't approach you. You're probably so dry in there."

"Hey, sorry for not spreading my legs to just about anybody!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How many guys did you bring to your bed in the past month?"

"Oh, come on. I'm not promiscuous. Besides, it was just two and I've been dating them."

"Yeah, after meeting them at the bar!"

"At least I find time to date around!"

"You mean sleep around."

"You make me sound like a ho'."

"Are you?"

"For your information, I've only slept with six guys in my entire life."

"I'm considerably older than you and that's not really an accomplishment. That's actually quite embarrassing."

"And how many have you fucked?"

"Shut up."

"Come on, Mother Theresa. Tell me."

"Four."

"Come again?"

"Four," Chun-Li repeated.

"Wow."

"Two of them were long term relationships, okay?"

"What about the other two?"

"I lost my virginity to a guy who said he loved me but dumped me after I gave it up to him and the last guy just used me. The other two really mattered but they ended up cheating on me."

"I can see why you don't date."

"I'm not opening up my emotions to just anybody, squirt."

"You don't need to have emotions to have sex!"

"Well, I kind of do. I get attached so easily."

"Okay, so how long has it been since you've had sex?"

"Almost three years? I can't really remember."

"We need to get you laid."

_Starbucks._

"I hate people who constantly hash tag like, forty different things for a plate of food. I mean, I know it's delicious and healthy for you, and all, but nobody needs to know your life story about a salad," Ibuki ranted as she went through her phone.

"Maybe she's had an epiphany."

"It's a he. And this is Honda's Instagram I'm looking at. Look!"

Ibuki showed Chun-Li the photo and it showed E. Honda holding a giant plate of salad with so much hash tags that she had to scroll down a couple of times before she saw some comments. One of the people liking his photo happens to be Ryu.

"It is kind of annoying."

"Right? Hey, how come you don't make an Instagram?"

"I already have a Facebook. If I wanted to show people my food, I'll upload it there. I don't have a need for it, anyway."

"Duh, to share photos."

"You can do the same on Facebook."

"Yeah, but you don't post up drama on your page. Just photos."

"Who posts up drama on their page?"

"I added Sean and Elena on Facebook, and they keep talking about how bad their governments are or about heart breaks. It's so stupid."

"And this is why I don't tell anyone I have an account."

"Oh, look. It's Sakura. Look!"

"My God, what is she wearing!"

"See? Instagram whore."

Chun-Li saw a video of Sakura posing in a bikini that accentuated her bust size and she ended up getting three hundred likes and one hundred some comments. Chun-Li shook her head while Ibuki scrolled through her account. For a while they sat in silence but she ended up overhearing conversations. Chun-Li listened as a couple spoke about having children, and two friends having debates about World of Warcraft strategies. Another person was on Skype talking to his boyfriend and how the boyfriend wasn't happy he didn't come out yet. A lady approached the two girls and gave them more coffee. Today work was canceled for both of them so they decided to take advantage of their day off. Chun-Li was debating about going to the gym but the last time she was there, she got her ass smacked, wolf whistles, was given inappropriate comments and had to head-lock three different body builders until they cried uncle.

"You need to make an Instagram account. You already have a VLOG," Ibuki says, breaking the silence.

"I'm fine with my VLOGs. I don't want to perpetuate sexual comments with Instagram. And I'm not looking for attention."

"You might find some decent people!"

"Yeah, some. I made a VLOG to talk about health and stuff."

"Stuff? Like how big your boobs are? Or how fat your ass is?"

"Shut up!"

"You know I'm right."

Chun-Li rolled her eyes as Ibuki smirked but her smile eventually faded away. Ibuki tapped the older female's arm and nodded over to a table. When Chun-Li turned around, she saw a male who looked remotely like Charlie Sheen and someone who appears to be his date. Ibuki started taking photos at the two when Chun-Li realized that it **was** Charlie Sheen. He slide something underneath his table and upon closer inspection, it was money. The female slide a small brown paper bag underneath in the exchange and Chun-Li guessed it could be drugs. Charlie Sheen left the table, promptly ignoring everyone and everything. When he left the coffee shop, he put a cheesy fedora on and really thick sunglasses.

"I think we just witnessed a drug deal," Chun-Li concluded.

"Should we follow him?"

"We're off duty, though."

"So? We could use an adventure. Hell, you definitely need one."

"Ibuki, stalking is illegal. So is breaking and entering."

"Who said anything about breaking and entering?"

"I know how you are, Ibuki."

"And? You were thinking it, too!"

"I was not!"

"Come on! Let's just see what he's up to!" Ibuki declared, getting up from the table, leaving the shop.

"No problem! I'll pay the bill!" Chun-Li waved, feigning a smile.

_Charlie Sheen's apartment._

"Why did I agree to this?" Chun-Li groaned.

"Because I am awesome and you love me."

Chun-Li and Ibuki spent an hour following Charlie Sheen to his apartment, which was big, by the way. They went inside and tried to stealthily follow him to his room but he entered through the staircase instead of an elevator. It seemed like hours for them to reach the top and when they did, Charlie Sheen looked back to see if he has been followed. The girls hid behind a selection of fire hydrants and a giant dildo that were oddly placed there. Charlie Sheen then walked into the last door so the girls took the initiative to follow. When they did, they were on the rooftop with Charlie Sheen waiting for them. Well, they thought he was.

"Winning!" Charlie Sheen shouted.

"Who is he talking to?" Ibuki whispered.

"About time you made it. Let's do it," said another voice. The girls looked up to see it belonged to Pamela Anderson.

"Oh Lord," Chun-Li says to herself as she slumped.

Charlie Sheen and Pamela Anderson jumped from the rooftop and the girls followed. Apparently they were gliding on a zip-line that led them to the sewers so the girls followed suit. As they sailed through the dark tunnels, they noticed they could no longer hear either of the celebrities but what appeared to be music from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Matter of fact, they even smell the scent of burning chocolate.

"Oh, my God!" Ibuki screamed.

The two girls landed on something soft, and when Chun-Li got up to inspect the surface, she was on a giant... flower. Ibuki landed on a giant mushroom and when they observed their perimeters, they realized they were no longer anywhere close to a normal home. They could even be in a separate dimension for all they know. Chun-Li got up and landed on very soft grass and when she looked down, she realized she was in her usual outfit that was used for every tournament. Ibuki was dressed in her usual garb as well and that's when it hit them: they were either really high or they stumbled upon another realm. Ibuki fall face flat on the soft grass and when she got up, she began dusting herself off. Meanwhile, Chun-Li noticed something very unusual for an unusual world. Charlie Sheen, Morgan Freeman, Pamela Anderson, Lindsay Lohan and several other celebrities dancing and eating their surroundings. It wasn't just like the Chocolate Factory; they saw Arnold Schwarzenegger grabbing a piece from what appeared to be a sofa and ate the contents. Ibuki bent down to take a piece of their walk way and tasted whatever she held.

"This is... kind of like a hamburger," Ibuki concluded.

"Are you serious?"

Chun-Li bent over to grab the bottom of a lamp post and gave it a nibble. It tasted like a chocolate bar. Chun-Li and Ibuki were amazed at this new world! The skies were turquoise with yellow and red clouds and the sun was blue. A giant bird flew over them and it launched an egg down that fell on top of Selena Gomez. A spider hatched from it and it began to gallivant to a chocolate river. Ibuki ran over to a pond and tasted it, but she immediately spat out the liquid. It was red and Chun-Li immediately picked up the scent of hot sauce. That's when it hit her.

She found herself in another dimension and there might be no way out.

She found her adventure.

"Where the hell are we!" Ibuki cried.

"I have no idea. But we need to find out what's going on and fast before we get stuck here."

"At least we won't starve."

"Look, there's Charlie Sheen."

Chun-Li pointed at Charlie Sheen taking Lindsay Lohan and Pamela Anderson with him to limousine that looked like a cake with doughnuts for wheels. The girls followed them by jumping from mushroom to mushroom and it didn't take long for them to reach their destination. The man took the two women inside a gingerbread house. Chun-Li and Ibuki looked at one another and they chose to approach the gate. It felt pretty soft, but then again, it was literally made out of bread. Ibuki decided it was like a Spanish roll.

"KIKOSHO!" Chun-Li blasted the gate open.

"Nice."

They two of them walked into the rather small gingerbread house but when they entered, the place was literally bigger than the malls in China. Several people were even shopping inside. The two walked in when they saw Charlie Sheen standing on top of a ladder. Lindsay Lohan was doing back strokes in a small pond and Pamela Anderson was standing. On the walls. Charlie Sheen clapped, gathering the attention of everyone.

"Good day, brethren! I hope everyone is having a wonderful day! I just wanted to say enjoy your day because in about two seconds, you're going to turn into zombies."

"What did he say?" Ibuki asked.

"Zombies?" Chun-Li whispered.

"So everyone! Get some brains, do some shopping and kill those two!" Charlie Sheen pointed at Ibuki and Chun-Li.

The crowd turned to the duo and right then and there, their skins started to molt. One of the shoppers lunged for Ibuki but Chun-Li immediately kicked the fiend towards Pamela Anderson, knocking her down. When she saw they were not immune to the zombie attacks, Chun-Li ran to Charlie Sheen and knocked down his ladder, leaving him to be devoured by the zombies. Ibuki and Chun-Li ran through the zombies, and they ran past Lindsay Lohan being ripped apart. The two made it to the food court and managed to lock it one side down to give them some time to escape.

"HADOUKEN!"

"Ryu?" Chun-Li turned around to see Ryu, Rose, Ken, Ken's wife Eliza, Sakura, E. Honda, Sagat, Guile, Dhalsim, Blanka and even Vega fighting off a wave of zombies.

"Chun-Li! Quick!" Zangief suddenly appeared to take down three zombies chasing after them.

"What the hell is going on!" Ibuki demanded after they met the group.

"Please tell me you guys are real," Chun-Li hoped.

"We were following Michael Bay down a sewer and we somehow ended up here..." Eliza answered.

"Same thing happened for all of us," Ryu added.

"Now what do we do?" Sakura asked. And at that moment, the zombie horde broke through the gates Chun-Li just locked.

"We run!" Chun-Li shouted.

Everyone ran from the zombie horde. Guile turned around to deliver a sonic boom with Ryu and Ken taking turns firing hadoukens. Chun-Li knocked down some mannequins while Blanka threw several basketballs at the pursuers. Rose used her telekinesis to knock down several tennis and golf balls to give them enough time. Their group made it to the third floor when Chun-Li turned around to see their zombie nemesis slipping around. She activated the escalator which was going downwards. Sagat and Honda slammed their feet on the other escalator, effectively separating it from their floor. Chun-Li held on to a rail as she saw the entire swarm getting bigger and bigger. For now, they were safe. Vega removed his mask and his eyes went wide. In the distance opposite of where they were, M. Bison and another group of people were fighting off another horde of zombies but this time, it included zombie dogs.

"Get away from me, you freaks!" Karin screamed but Bison took down the zombie dog lunging for her.

"Bison is actually helping?" Honda asked no one in particular.

"He's going to use them." Guile scoffed.

"We need to help them, anyway," Chun-Li decided.

"Why? Look at them! Those are our enemies!" Sakura pointed out.

"Not all of them. Take a closer look," Ken said.

The group noticed Bison's pack consisted of himself, Karin, Rainbow Mika, Guy, Fei Long, Charlie, Sean and Elena. It was weird seeing Bison helping them out but chances are is that he would eventually betray them. Chun-Li ran towards them with the rest following her lead. Bison noticed their group when he turned around to fight off the incoming swarm. It was about twenty minutes in their fight when they decided to ascend; by the time they made it to the fourth floor, the group dispersed to lock down their floor while they took care of the escalators. Karin and Sakura threw basketballs and golf balls down and they giggled as the zombies began slipping around. Honda and Dhalsim found another level of the food court in their floor so they decided to scout for any food they can conserve. Chun-Li stood next to Ibuki and they could not find any place that did not have zombies below. Ken and Eliza sat next to each other inside a Footlocker while Bison looked down, grimacing at the zombies. Everyone else decided to scout out the place.

"What's going on..." Chun-Li whispered.

"An outbreak?" Sean guessed. Ibuki turned to Sean to see him wearing a Resident Evil shirt so she smacked him.

"How cheesy are you!" Ibuki slightly yelled.

"We need to find a way out of here," Guy said.

"But how? We're trapped," Chun-Li says.

"There has to be a way!" Eliza said hopefully.

Chun-Li took out her phone and began recording.

"Hi, guys. MissyMulan here. Whatever is happening, I wanted the world to know about this. We're surrounded by man-eating corpses and I don't know how long we're going to live..."

"Seriously, Chun-Li?" Ibuki said in disbelief.

"I hope everyone is having better luck than us right now. If anyone is out there... find us! Find Charlie Sheen! Or his body at least..."

Chun-Li found it strange she still had internet in this weird world but she uploaded the video nonetheless. She walked over to the food court as everyone went to inspect the entire floor. She and Ibuki sat down as Honda and Dhalsim gave them submarine sandwiches.

"How the fuck did we end up in here!" Ibuki screamed.

**_What's going to happen next? Stand by for the next episode of..._**

_**FEARLESS**_

**_Next Chapter: One Woman Army._**

**AN:** Welcome to another random story! Open to suggestions! But please keep them limited. I hope you guys enjoyed! (I will try to keep RZM out of this one.)


End file.
